norwichmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Noisebox Records
History Noisebox Records was an offshoot of the popular Noisebox Rehearsal and Recording Studios, which were originally situated in The Old Fishmarket on Mountergate in Norwich before moving to the old Avery Scales building on King Street (next to The Waterfront, now the home of Access To Music). Both the Noisebox studio and label were set up by Pete Morgan, an ex-employee of the UEA who had spotted a need in the area for a rehearsal studio with add-on facilities. The record label, inspired by the "factory records" model, produced some 50 releases in all available formats over a period spanning 1993 to 2001, including some of Norwich's finer moments in 1990s music, the label assisting a few fledgling music careers out of the blocks. The label also generated a considerable amount of attention at various points, which included Radio plays on John Peel and the Evening session, with Mark Goodier and later with Steve Lamaqc and Jo Whiley, plays on European stations such as Esa Koivi's show, generated several Peel Sessions featured various releases in the NME as well as frequent fanzine coverage and gave an ideal stepping stone for some bands onto larger labels, such as Chemical Underground and Sarah Records. The label also spawned a subsidiary label called Planet Noisebox, which was designed to showcase the more ambient/breakbeat and electronica acts from the area. Some of the Noisebox acts do still have occasional releases through Burning Shed, which is an on-demand online record label, co-founded by Pete Morgan, Peter Chilvers and Tim Bowness (of "no man") ---- Discography noisebox records discography nbx001 various techno/ambient - 12" black Apr-93 nbx002 various indie (Ivy/Steerpike/Spellbound/The Lemongrowers) - backwater one - 12" black nbx003 did not exist nbx004 various indie - backwater two (Republic/Waddle/n.f.l./delta radio) - four track cd ep nbx005 Spellbound - dark days ep - cd ep nbx006 various indie - backwater three (the Joeys/Magoo/Compact Pussycat/Joyland) - four track cd ep nbx007 various ambient/electro - mechanical paradise - cd album nbx008 waddle - food - 7" black (smeared with tomato sauce/curry) nbx009 various indie - backwater four (Lemongrowers/Neil Keeler/Soft Cotton County/Blue Script) - four track cd ep 1994 nbx010 faceless - achievement - cd album nbx011 the lemongrowers - segments - cd album nbx012 Ivy - how do you know it's for real? 7" red vinyl 1995 nbx012cd Ivy - how do you know it's for real? cds nbx013 - Magoo - mudshark ep 7" orange vinyl nbx014 - Joyland - sun cd album nbx015 - The joeys - number one 7" black vinyl nbx016 - magoo - robot carnival 7" blue vinyl nbx017 the lemongrowers - lemon grove - 7" yellow vinyl (limited run) nbx018 various indie/indie rock/pop/electro now that's what I call noisebox - cd album Nov-95 nbx019 - The Joeys - bruno brown/television - 7" clear vinyl nbx020 - Magoo - eye spy - 7" yellow vinyl nbx021 - arsehole ride 7" brown nbx022 - killtaker 7 green nbx023 - Waddle - cheeseburger cd album nbx024 Ivy - in the absence of angels - cd album Sep-96 nbx025 the lemongrowers - you're too beautiful - cds nbx026 - Navigator - a little astronomy - 7" blue vinyl nbx027 - Navigator - when the wires fall - 7" red vinyl nbx028 - Navigator - assay ep - 7" x 2 clear vinyl nbx028cd - Navigator - assay ep - cds nbx029 crest/english electric - split single (low staff morale) - 7" green vinyl nbx030 velvia - genial - 7" green vinyl nbx031 waddle/egg - split single - 7" green vinyl nbx032 the lemongrowers - ultimate mutation - cd album nbx033 various - 33.3 ep - 7" black Feb-98 nbx034 crest - 68 comeback - 7" orange vinyl nbx035 fleece/emulsion - split single - 7" white vinyl - Mar-98 nbx036 magoo - close continental dna - 94-96 the noisebox releases. cd album - Apr-98 nbx037 fleece - mona lisa - 7" purple vinyl nbx037cd fleece - mona lisa - cds nbx038 b-mer/doolittle - split single - 7" nbx039 crest - summertime - 7" yellow vinyl Oct 98 nbx040 fleece - this is what you get for love - cds 1998 nbx041 navigator - noisebox singles (unreleased) cd album nbx042 crest - the small details - 7" red vinyl nbx043 fleece - man from mars - 7" nbx043cd crest/fleece - small details/man from mars - cds nbx044 farrah - terry - 7" orange vinyl Aug-99 9this one caused a litigation over the cover) nbx044cd farrah - terry - cds Aug-99 nbx045 crest - unreleased album - cd 1999 (eventually relaesed on Burning Shed) nbx046 fiel garvie - pre-vv ep - cds 2000 nbx047 fiel garvie - vuka vuka - cd album nbx048 fiel garvie - difference of me - 7" yellow vinyl nbx049SPL1 various (skate punk) tales from the eastside - cd Feb 01 Planet Noisebox Plan000 - remix 12" - 12" black vinyl 1997 Plan001 - faceless - cd - 1997 Plan002 binary s/a/d - 10" white - 1998 Plan002cd binary - brickwall music - cd - Nov 98 Category: Record Label